Get a Love?
by Kiyouko Akane
Summary: Dijodohkan? Dengan laki-laki yang disukai? Tetapi ia tidak menyukaimu, apakah kau akan sanggup? Apalagi kalau kau tidak dianggap sama sekali. /Bad Summary, min to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

** Genre : Friend ship, Romance, 'Sedikit' Angst**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : Abal, Gaje, Typos(s)**

**Summary : **

** Dijodohkan? Dengan laki-laki yang disukai? Tetapi ia tidak menyukaimu, apakah kau akan sanggup? Apalagi kalau kau tidak dianggap sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Chapter 1**

Sinar matahari menyusup di balik tirai, membangunkan Seorang perempuan yang sedang tidur nyenyak didalamnya. "Hooaamm~." Dia menggeliat tak nyaman akibat sinar matahari yang menyusup kekamarnya. Dia pun terbangu, dan dilanjutkan aktifitas membersih kan diri.

Dia adalah Sakura Haruno, Yang telah berubah menjadi Sakura Uchiha. Ya, ia menikah dengan si bungsu uchiha –Sasuke Uchiha- Yang berdasarkan perjodohan, bukan cinta. Walaupun Sakura mencintai Sasuke –suaminya- bukan berarti Sasuke mencintainya. Ya, ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih –Karin- yang sampai sekarang masih berhubungan.

Terlihat Sakura sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan rambut yang masih agak basah. Ia keluar kamar, berniat membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan Sasuke. Walaipun ia tahu, kalau makanannya tak akan disentuh sama sekali oleh sang suami.

Setelah selesai berkuat dengan masakan, ia berniat membangunkan sang suami di kamar-nya. Ya, mereka tidur dengan terpisah.

"Sasuke-kun, bangun." dia mengetok-ngetok pintu kamar. Cklek. "hn" terlihat Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih. Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu keluar, berniat meninggalkan rumanya. "Sasuke-kun, tidak mau sarapan dahulu?." Tanya sakura dengan senyuman seperti biasanya. "Hn." jawab sasuke seenaknya tanpa melihat kearah Sakura.

Melihat itu Sakura hanya bias menghela nafas, karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. "Baiklah! Sekarang lebih baik aku sarapan, dan langsung pergi ke kampus." Setelah sarapan ia langsung pergi ke kampusnya –Konoha Univercity-.

**Konoha Univercity**

"Jidattt!." Terdengar teriakan itu pada saat Sakura baru menginjakkan kakinya di gerbang kampusnya. "aiissshh, kau ini berisik sekali Pig" kata sakura sembari menutup kupingnya."Bagaimana?" Tanya seseorang yang di sebut Pig oleh Sakura "Bagaimana apanya? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Ino" Tanya balik Sakura kepada Ino-Pig-. "Tentu saja kehidupanmu dengan Sasuke!" ucap ino dengan sedikit berteriak " ! tidak bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu itu! Kalau orang lain bisa mendengarnya bagaimana?!" omel sakura "alahhh~ bukankah itu bagus! Apalagi kalau Karin yang mendengarnya, suapya ia sadar bahwa ia berpacaran sengan suami orang!" ya, hanya Ino dan Hinata saja yang tahu kalau Sakura telah menikah dengan Sasuke. "Tak ada perkembangan." Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Oh iya, kemana Hinata?." Tanya sakura lagi. "Entahlah, yasudah ayo kita kekelas." Ajak Ino sambil menarik sakura menuju ke kelas mereka.

-o0o-

"Ohayou minna!" Sapa Ino setelah mereka masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Sakura langsung ke tempat duduknya dan mengeluarkan novel Harry Potter yang baru dibelinya beberapa waktu lalu. "Eh Ino! Kau bilang Hinata ada di kelas, buktinya dia tidak ada." Ucap sakura "Entahlah , waktu aku tinggal ia masih dikelas tadi" jelas Ino sambil duduk di kursinya –tepat di depan sakura-.

"Eh! Itu Hinta!" ucap Ino ketika Hinata masuk kekelas dengan… wajah yang memerah? Mendengar ucapan Ino, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari novel yang sedang ia baca, sepertinya Sakura juga merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Hinata. "Hinata, kau kenapa?." Tanya Sakura setelah Hinata duduk di kursinya - disamping Sakura- "a-aku, aku" Hinata terlihat gelagapan menjawap pertanyaan dari Sakura, wajahnya bertambah merah. "Ayo Hinata! Ceritakan kepada kami!" Tuntut Ino. "A-aku ja-jadian dengan Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari balik telapak tengannya. "HAAH?! Kau serius Hinata?!" Teriak Sakura dan Ino dengan bersamaan. "i-iya" jawab Hinata dengan gugup. "bagaimana-" ucapan Ino langsung terhenti dikarenakan sang dosen telah masuk.

-o0o-

**Sakura POV**

Aku merasa iri dengan Hinata. Sudah bertahun-tahun Hinata-chan menyukai naruto-kun, dan setauku Naruto-kun sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Tetapi nyatanya mereka sekarang berpacaran, berbeda dengan aku dan Sasuke-kun. Hah! Nasibku miris sekali ya.

Ah! Aku bahkan tak menyadari kalau sekarang sudah istirahat, lebih baik aku sekarang ke kantin saja. Akupun beranjak pergi dari kelas-ku. 'tak seperti biasanya lorong ini begitu sepi, kenapa ya?' pikirku kepada diriku sendiri.

**DEGG**

Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa lorong ini begitu sepi karena….

Ada Sasuke-kun dan Karin sedang berciuman. Ya Sasuke-kun, suamiku sendiri, dengan perempuan lain.

Cukup! Hatiku terasa ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum! Sakit, sangat sakit! Heh, lagipula siapa yang tak sakit kalau melihat sang suami berciuman dengan gadis selain dirinya.

'Cukup sudah! Aku tak kuat!' teriakku didalam hati. Akupun segera berlari dari tempat itu dengan berlinang air mata

**TBC**

**A / N**

**Yosh! Bagaimana dengan cerita ini? ini pendek yah =,= Hahhaha XD ini fic pertama aku, :3 jadi mohon bantuannya author-san~**

**Jangan lupa Review ya minna '-')/ sekalian kasih pendapat, kekurangan, kritik, dan saran buat ku :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Kiyouko Akane**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s)**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna~**

**.**

**Summary : Dijodohkan? Dengan laki-laki yang disukai? Tetapi ia tidak menyukaimu, apakah kau akan sanggup? Apalagi kalau kau tidak dianggap sama sekali.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Setelah Hatinya hancur karena melihat Sasuke dan Karin berciuman dilorong tadi, Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan kampusnya dan pergi ke Taman Kota-tempat Sakura menenangkan diri-.

Sakura duduk dibersandar dibawah pohon yang rindang. "Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Sudah tahu dia tidak menyukaiku, kenapa aku masih saja mengharapkannya? Kami-sama, aku harap kau berhenti mempermainkanku." Uap Sakura lemah.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Sakura memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk hidupnya di masa mendatang. Hingga 1 kata terbesit dipikirannya 'Cerai'.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin bercerai dengan Sasuke-kun!" ucap sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh kaliat itu.

Ponsel Sakura bordering, menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk. Sakura melihat ponselnya agar dia mengetahui siapa yang menelefonnya.

Ino Pig's Calling

"Ada apa pig? Tumben sekali kau menelefonku?" Tanya Sakura begitu dia mengangkat panggilan dari Ino.

"JIDAAATTT! KAU KEMANA SAJAAKU MENCARI-CARI KAU TAHU! KAU LUPA 1 JAM LAGI KITA ADA JADWAL PRESENTASI!''

Sakura langsung menjauhkan ponsel-nya dari telinganya.

''Astaga pig! Aku lupa! Baiklah aku akan segera kesana!'' ucap sakura, ia langsung mematikan sambungan telefonnya dengan Ino, sebelum si gadis blonde itu menyemburnya dengan kata-kata seperti tadi lagi.

-o0o-

''JIDAAATTT KAU KEMANA SAJA?!'' teriak Ino begitu Sakura sampai ke kelas mereka.

''su-sudah lah Ino-Chan, ya-yang penting kan Sa-sakura-chan sudah sampai disini.'' ucap Hinata menenangkan Ino. ''ya pig, maafkan aku, tadi aku benar-benar lupa.'' ucap sakura meminta maaf. ''hhh~ Yasudahlah, nah! Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu pergi dari kampus tadi?'' tanya Ino penasaran.

'hhh~ sudah kuduga Ino akan menanyakan ini' batin Sakura.

''Tidak ada apa-apa Ino, aku hanya keluar untuk mencari udara segar'' ucap Sakura setengah berbohong. Sebenarnya Ino tahu kalau Sakura sedang ada masalah, tetapi dia hanya mengangguk saja tanpa bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

'aku kasihan denganmu Sakura. kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan mungkin sekuat ini' batin Ino.

-o0o-

Setelah Selesai Presentasi, Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura segera menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah minta diisi.

''kalian ingin memesan apa? Biar aku pesankan'' ucap Sakura. ''aku ingin Hamburger dan Vanila Milkshake. Dan kau Hinata?'' Ucap Ino.

''a-aku ingin kentang goreng saja Ino-chan, Sakura-chan.'' jawab Hinata.

''baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya.''

Saat Sakura ingin memesan makanan, ia bertabrakan dengan Sasuke yang bersama Karin.

''a-ah Gomene Sasuke-kun'' ucap Sakura sambil menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan sasuke dan Karin. ''Heh! Apa-apaan kau! Berani-beraninya kau menambahkan Suffix-kun di belakang nama pacarku!'' Teriak Karin. ''apa kau mengenalnya sasuke-kun?'' tanya karin kepada sasuke.

''Tidak, untuk apa mengenal gadis aneh seperti dia.'' ucap sasuke.

**DEGG **

ucapan Sasuke sangat menusuk hati sakura. Mata sakura mulai belinang air mata. Sakura menyadari kalau sudah ada genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya, maka dari itu sakura menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

lebih baik kita pergi Karin'' ucap sasuke sambil menari tangan Karin untuk pergi dari Kantin. Ino yang melihat kejadian itu, mau tak mau merasa sangat marah.

''HEH KAU NONA UZUMAKI! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU PACARMU ADALAH SUA-'' ucapan Ino terhenti karena sakura meneriaki namanya, tanda agar tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

''APA?! SUA APA?! SUAMI?! CIH MANA MUNGKIN! PIKIR DULU UCAPANMU PIRANG!'' teriak Karin.

''SUDAH CUKUP!'' teriak Sakura menghentikan perdebatan antara Karin dengan Ino.

''aku tidak mengenal sasuke. Dan maafkan aku karena aku telah menambahkan suffix-kun pada PACARMU itu'' ucap sakura yang menekankan pada kata 'Pacarmu'.

''sudahlah ino, hinata. sebaiknya kita pergi darisini'' tambah sakura sambil menarik kedua sahabatnya pergi dari kantin.

'sampai kapan aku harus begini?' ucap sakura sambil menahan tangis.

-o0o-

Dikelas Ino khawatir dengan keadaan sakura, akhirnya diapun bertanya pada sakura. "Saku, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino dengan khawatir "I-iya, apakah kau ba-baik – baik saja Sakura-chan?" tambah Hinata.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir segala." Ucap sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi kau sungguh hebat Jidat! Kalau aku menjadi kau, aku tidak mungkin setegar kau." Puji Ino "i-iya, kalau aku, mungkin sudah meminta cerai de-dengan Sasuke-kun. Kau sungguh istri yang hebat Sakura-chan!" tambah Hinata.

Sakura yang dipuji begitu oleh Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Tanpa diketahui ada 3 pemuda yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"APA? SAKURA-CHAN DENGAN SASUKE –TEME- MENIKAH?! BAGAIMANA BISA?!" ucap ke-2 pemuda itu sedangkan pemuda yang satunya hanya tersenyum palsu.

"Naruto! Kiba! Sai! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" teriak Sakura dengan Ino. Sedangkan Hinata dia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena sang kekasih –naruto- menemuinya dikelasnya.

"Cepat ceriakan semuanya pada kami!" pinta Kiba dan Naruto

"baiklah~ tapi aku harap kalian tidak akan membocorkan ini kesiapapun itu!" ucap sakura "ya, dan sebaiknya jangan sekarang, karena sudah mau masuk. Lebih baik nanti sehabis pulang kita langsung ke cafe Akatsuki saja." Ajak Ino

"Baiklah~" mereka semua serempak menyetujui ajakan Ino.

-o0o-

**Kafe Akatsuki**

"Baiklah! Mulai saja Sakura-chan!" perintah Naruto.

"Hhhh~ Baiklah, jadi begini…"

**Flash Back ON**

"Sakura, nanti kau dandan yang cnatik yah, Kaa-san ingin mengajakmu bertemu dengan seseorang." Kata Mebuki Haruo –Ibu Sakura-

"Siapa Kaa-san?" Tanya sakura. "Sudah, nanti kau juga tahu, ayo cpeat! Nanti kita terlambat." Perintah Mebuki.

-o0o-

Keluarga Haruno pergi ke Restoran Batavia –tempat perjanjian-

**Sakura POV**

'Wahh~ pasti teman Kaa-san orang berada, dilihat dari tempat pertemuannya saja sudah mewah' pikir Sakura.

"Ayo saku-chan." Ajak ibunya

"Konnbanwa uchiha-san" salam tou-san ku

"Hn" "Konbannwa-mou" "ah, ayo silahkan duduk" sapa seorang perempuan, yang ku pikirkan dia adalah isteri dari pria yang disana –melihat kearah Fugaku- kamipun duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan

"Ahh~ jadi ini yang samanya Sakura? Wahh~ dia cantik sekali!" puji wanita tadi.

"Aaahh~ terimakasih baa-san" ucapku tersenyum.

Dan terlihatla 2 lelaki yang berjalan meuju meja kami.

'waaahhh~ mereka cekepp! Tapi, kenapa yang 1 memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam ya?' ucapku didalam hati dan sedikit tikikik.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya mikoto baa-san kepadaku "ahh~ tidak-tidak apa-apa" ucapkku

**Sakura POV End **

"Sakura perkenalkan, ini kedua anak ku. Yang itu Sasuke-dia menunuj lelaki yang mempunyai rambut seperti pantat ayam- dan itu Itachi-dia menunjuk pemuda berkuncir. Itachi, Sasuke. Perkenalkan ini Sakura haruno" kata mikoto baa-san "Salam kenal" ucap Sakura tersenum "Salam kenal juga" Ucap Itachi "Hn" dari Sasuke.

'Sasuke irit bicara' ucap Sakura didalam hati sedangkan innernya ber-Sweatdroped ria.

"Baiklah, cukup berbasa-basinya. Kita disini untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Sasuke dan Sakura akan dijodohkan. Tidak ada penolakan, semingu lagi kalian akan segera menikah" ucap Fugaku jii-san

"Apa?!" Teriak Sakura dan Sasuke tanpa Sadar.

"Ingat! Tak ada penolakan" ucap Tous-san ku [[maaf nama ayahnya Sakura siapa ya? Entah bagaimana saya bisa lupa =,=]]

"Ta-tapi? Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku

"Karena kakek kalian bersahabat, jadi mereka ingin menjodohkan kalian. Karena mereka sekarang sudah wafat, jadi kami yang membitahukan hal ini pada kalian." Jelas mikoto baa-san

**Flash Back Off**

"… jadi ya~ begitulah ceritanya" ucap Sakura mengakhiri cerita.

"Tunggu! Bukannya Sasuke dengan Karin berpacaran?" Tanya Kiba "Ya, mereka memang berpacaran" jawab Ino dengan malas "Tapi kan Teme sudah menikah dengan Sakura-chan, lalu kenapa dia masih berhubungan dengan Karin?" Tanya Naruto. Dan sayangnya pertanyaan naruto tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti garis besarnya. Jadi, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menikah tetapi karena kalian tidak saling menyukai jadinya kalian bebas melakukan hubungan apapun. Begitu?" Tanya Sai "Ralat! Si Jidat ini menyukai bahkan mencintai Sasuke. Tapi Sasukenya saja yang keterlaluan!" ucap Ino berapi-api.

"Aku harap kalian tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain." Ucap Sakura "Tenang saja kami tidak akan mebocorkannya, malah kami ingin mempersatukan kau dengan Teme sakura-chan" ucap Naruto. Sakura kaget mendengar apa yang Naruto bicarakan barusan. "Memangnya kau bisa apa naruto?" Tanya Sakura. "Tentu saja! Akukan sahabat baiknya Teme! Jadi aku harus berusaha!" Ucap Naruto

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sai "Ah! Benar juga! Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Kiba "Ah! Kalu itu~ aku belum kepikiran hehhe" jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita memulai dengan me-menyadarkan Sasuke dulu kalau dia harus berprilaku menjadi Suami yang baik?" usul Hinata "Ah! Kau pintah Hinata-chan!" puji Naruto. Hinata yang dipuji oleh pacarnya merasa wajahnya memerah.

"Baik! Aku setuju! Kapan kita mulai?" Tanya Ino "Bagaimana kalau besok?" usul Sai "OK! Misi pertama! Menyadarkan Sasuke!" teriak Naruto "Hoy! Jangan berisik!" teriak Ino sambil menjitak Naruto. Sednagkan Sakura ahnya tersenyum akibat perlakuan teman-temannya dan bergumam 'Apakah bisa?'

TBC

**A / N :**

**Yosh! Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Pendek yah =,= entah kenapa chapter yang kali ini garing banget dan gaje banget TToTT pas perjodohannya aku bunging mau buat kayak gimana -,- jadi ya.. gitu deh**

**Thanks ya buat :**

**Hotaru Keiko, **Sasusakulunatic,** Febri efen, Akasuna no Nagi-chan, zhaErza, 1415, nada. Nada 5059601, Eysha 'cherryBlossom.**

Dan para Silent Readers sekalian :D

**Mind to Review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Author Get a Love? : Kiyouko Akane **

**. **

**. **

**Chapter 3**

''Percuma kalian berusaha, aku tidak akan bisa dipengaruhi.'' Ucap seseorang di belakang kami. ''Sasuke!-Teme!'' Ucap kami bersamaan dengan kaget.

''Hn. Dan sekali lagi, jangan menyusun rencana bodoh itu! Aku memang telah menikah dengan Sakura, tapi sampai kapanpun, Aku. Tidak. Pernah. Mencintai. Sakura'' ucap Sasuke sambil menekankan 5 kata terakhirnya.

Sakura hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya. Sebenarnya Sakura lelah untuk bersabar. Tetapi kaa-sannya selalu bilang 'Jadilah seorang istri yang baik bagi Sasuke-kun. Jangan mempermalukan nama keluarga, teruslah bersabar dalam menghadapi masalah didalam rumah tangga.' ya, Sakura sangat menyayangi Kaa-sannya. Kalau dia tidak menyayangi Kaa-sannya untuk apa dia menerima perjodohan ini, karena Kaa-sannya lah dia mencoba terus bersabar, tetapi dia tak yakin bisa terus bersabar. 'kesabaran manusia, ada batasnya bukan?'.

''Sasuke! Tidak bisakah kau jaga omonganmu! Apakah kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Sakura selama ini!'' teriak Ino marah

''Untuk apa aku memikirkan perasaan dia'' Tantang Sasuke. ''Teme! Hentikan ucapanmu itu!'' Teriak Naruto membela Sakura.

Sasuke tidak merespon teriakan Naruto. Sasuke malah pergi meninggalkan Kafe itu.

''Hhh.. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?'' tanya Kiba ''Entahlah'' Respon Ino ''Teman-teman, sebaiknya biar aku saja sendiri yang menyelesaikan permasalahanku dengan Sasuke-kun.'' Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

Semuanya kaget dengan ucapan Sakura. ''Apa kau serius jidat?'' Tanya Ino setelah menyadarkan diri dari kekagetannya tadi.

''Ya, aku serius. Bukannya aku tak menghargai rencana kalian tapi...'' Sakura menghentikan ucapannya, dirinya takut akan menyinggung hati teman-temannya.

''Baiklah, kami mengerti, tapi kalau si pantat ayam itu ngapa-ngapain kamu, Kamu harus bebicara pada kita!'' ucap Ino berapi-api.

''Ya-yasudah, lebih ba-baik kita pulang se-sekarang.'' Ajak Hinata. ''EEhh?! Kok pulang sih Hinata-chan, lebih baik Kita kencan saja dulu!'' Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Blush. Wajah Hinata telah memerah sempurna mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu.

''E-ehh a-ano'' Hinata gugup. ''Ya? Apakah kau mau Hinata-chan?'' Tanya Naruto dengan semangat. ''E-eh, ba-baik lah.'' ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. ''Yay! Arigatou Hinata-chan'' ucap Naruto kegirangan sambil memeluk Hinata. Blush.

''Naruto! Apakah kau lupa kalau ada kami disini?!'' tanya Kiba ''Eh hehhe'' Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya, Dan kami semua tertawa. '' Hey! Sudah ya, aku ingin pulang.'' ucap Sakura sambil keluar dari kafe.

''Aku harus bertahan'' gumam Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

-o0o-

''Tadaima''' ucap Sakura sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. ''Sasuke-kun, kau sudah pulang?.'' tanya Sakura seperti biasa. Sakura mencari Sasuke, dan akhirnya dia menemukan Sasuke di halaman belakang.

''Hay Sasuke-kun.'' Sapa Sakura. ''Sedang apa kau disini?'' Ucap Sasuke ketus. ''Menemani-mu.'' Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang ceria. ''Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari kehidupan ku? Kau hanya menyusahi ku. Dan karena status gila ini, aku menjadi tidak bebas.'' ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin.

Ucapan Sasuke sangat menusuk bagi Sakura, tetapi Sakura tetap tersenyum seperti tak ada bebaan sekali pun. Mungkin dia sudah biasa? Entahlah.

''Apa dihatimu tak ada 1 % pun untuk ku Sasuke?'' tanya Sakura. ''Ada.'' ucap Sasuke yakin. ''Benarkah?'' tanya Sakura berbinar-binar. ''Ya, ada 100% yaitu kebencian.'' ucap Sasuke dingin, dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

'Kebencian? Apa segitu bencinyakah dirimu terhadapku Sasuke-kun' ucap sakura didalam hati sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

-o0o-

Keesokan paginya Sakura kembali menyapkan masakan untuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Walau ia tahu kalau makanannya sama sekali tidak pernah disentuh oleh Suaminya. ''Yup! Sudah selesai! Sekarang saatnya untuk membangunkan Sasuke-kun!'' ucap Sakura riang. Sakura berjalan ke arah Kamar Sasuke.

Tok Tok Tok

''Sasuke-kun, Bangun. Ini sudah siang'' Ucap sakura sambil mengetuk pintunya sesekali.

''Ck, bisa tidak kau tidak mengganguku? Aku tidak semalas yang kau fikirkan. Dan satu lagi Haruno, Jangan pernah menambahkan Suffix-kun dibelakang namaku.'' Ucap Sasuke dingin.

''Haruno? Maaf Sasuke, sekarang Marga-ku sudah berganti menjadi Uchiha.'' Ucap Sakura yang sudah mulai berani. ''Uchiha? Heh, mimpi saja sana. Saat ini margamu memang telah menjadi Uchiha. Tapi, nanti aku akan menceraikanmu.'' Ucap sasuke sambil melangkah keluar rumah. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam membatu mendengar ucapn Sasuke tadi.

'Nanti aku akan mencerikanmu.' 'aku akan menceraikamu' 'Menceraikanmu' 'cerai'

Begitulah kurang lebih yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri sudah duduk bersimpuh dilantai sambil menangis hebat.

''Aku tidak mau bercerai''

-o0o-

**Dikediaman Haruno**

Ting Nong. /bel berbunyi/

''Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu'' ucap maid ketika membukakan pintu. ''Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kaa-san.'' Ucap Sakura ''Baiklah Akan saya antar.'' Ucap maid itu sambil mempersilahkan Sakura masuk dan menutup pintu.

Tok Tok Tok

''Apa apa?'' tanya seseorang didalam sana, yang telah diyakini Sakura adalah suara Kaa-sannya-Mebuki Haruno- ''Haruno-san, Sakura-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda.'' ''Ya, persilahkan dia masuk.'' Sakurapun langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Ibunya.

''Ada apa Sakura-chan?'' Tanya Kaa-sannya setelah sakura menutup pintu. ''Aku merasa Sasuke tidak bahagia atas pernikahan ini Kaa-san'' Ucapku yang membuat Kaa-san tekejut. ''Kalian ada masalah?'' tanya Kaa-san ''Sebenarnya Sasuke telah memiliki seorang kekasih, dan hubungan mereka masih berjalan hingga saat ini Kaa-san..'' Sakura menceritakan semua masalahnya sambil menahan tangis. Mebuki yang mendengarnya langsung memeluk Sakura.

''Ssttt.. Sudahlah Saku, sekarang kau ingin bagaimana? Kau ingin bercerai?'' Tanya Sakura ''Tidak!'' ucap Sakura. ''Tapi, aku merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke, aku sangat mencintainya kaa-san. Aku sudah berusaha membuat dia mencintaiku. Tapi semuanya tetap saja sia-sia, dia semakin membenciku. Apa yang harus aku lakukana Kaa-san.'' ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

''Adakalanya Cinta tidak harus memiliki Saku, tapi bisa saja tiba-tiba Sasuke berubah mencintaimu'' Ucap Kaa-san ''Sekarang semuanya terserah kepadamu Saku.'' Ucap Mebuki menenangkan Sakura.

''Terimakasih Kaa-san.'' Ucap Sakura tulus dan memeluk Kaa-sannya. ''Ya, sama-sama.''

Tililit Tililit. /HandPhone Sakura berbunyi, menandakan panggilan Masuk./

_**Sasuke-kun's Calling**_

'Sasuke? Tumben sekali dia menelponku.' ucap Sakura didalam hati.

''Moshi-moshi, ada apa Sasuke-ku- maksudku, ada apa Sasuke?'' Tanya Sakura.

''Maaf apa Kau Istri dari pemilik HandPhone ini?'' tanya seseorang yang sudah pasti bukan suara Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa tidak enak, apalagi tedengar samar-samar suara sirine ambulance dan sirine mobil polisi.

''Suamimu mengalami kecelakan, segeralah datang kerumah Sakit Konoha.'' Bagaikan tertimpa Batu besar ketika Sakura mendengarnya. ''Ka-kau bercanda bukan?'' ''Sayangnya tidak nona.'' Klik sambungan terputus. Sakura langsung menangis hebat.

''Saku? Saku, hey ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?'' tanya mebuki. Sakura langsung memberitahu tentang Sasuke. Akhirnya merekapun menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

-o0o-

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Disana sudah banyak orang yang berdatangan. ''Sakura!'' teriak Ino langsung memeluk-ku. Aku langsung menangis hebat dipelukan Ino. ''Saku, aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan jujur.'' Ucap Mikoto

''Pertanyaan apa Kaa-san?'' tanya Sakura dengan kening berkerut ''Apakah Sasuke menjalin hubungan denag gadis bernama Karin?'' Tanya Mikoto.

Degg.

'Bagaimana Kaa-san tahu?' Tanya Sakura didalam Hati. ''I-iya, ba-bagaimana Kaa-san bisa tahu?'' Tanyaku dengan kepala tertunduk. ''Yatuhan~'' Ucap Mikoto lemas.

''Bagaimana bisa dia menjalin hubungan padahal dia sudah menjadi pria beristri.'' Rancau mikoto. ''Sudahlah Kaa-san, Aku tidak apa-apa.'' Ucap Sakura menenangkan Mikoto.

''Tolong maafkan kelakuan Anak-ku yang diluar kalakuan manusia'' Ucap Fugaku. ''Tak apa tou-san'' Ucapku tersenyum.

''Sebenarnya, apa yang bisa menyebabkan Sasuke seperti ini?'' tanya sakura, Semua orang disana terdiam. ''Sebenarnya...''

**Flash Back On**

''Nee~ Hinata-chan! Ayo kita kencan!'' Naruto menarik Hinata keluar dari Kafe.

''Hoy! Naruto! Ayo! Kita double Date!'' Aja Ino. ''Double date? Memangnya kau punya kekasih Ino-Chan?'' Sindir Naruto. ''Heh! Kau kira aku tidak laku?!'' Omel Ino. ''Su-sudahlah, kalau kita double date, si-siapa pasanganmu Ino-chan?'' Tannya Hinata. ''Sai!'' Jawab Ino antusias, Sai yang beada di sebelah Ino hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

''Haahh~ Lalu aku dengan siapa?'' Tanya Kiba yang tidak mempunyai pasangan. ''Hahahha makanya cepat cari pacar sana!'' canda Naruto. ''Su-sudahlah, ba-bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama saja.'' Ajak Hinata. ''Yosh! Aku setuju!'' Ucap Kiba sambil mengepalkan tangan diudara. ''Yasudah, ayo!'' ucap Ino

-o0o-

Sementara Sasuke tengah mengumpat mengingat kejadian di Kafe tadi. ''Baka. Tidak ada gunanya mereka melakukan itu. Aku tidak akan pernah mencintai Sakura, lagian menurutku lebih sexy Karin dibanding Sakura.'' Ucap Sasuke

''Tunggu, bukankah itu Karin? Sedang apa dia disana? Sedang apa dia bersama dengan Yahiko?'' Sasukepun mendekati mereka berdua.

''Sedang apa kalian disini? Dan kau Karin, apayang kau lakukan bersama Yahiko?.'' Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin. Karin dan Yahiko sama-sama terkejut karena kedatangan Sasuke. ''A-ah kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok Sasu-kun, kebetulan tadi kami bertemu jadi jalan-jalan bersama deh.'' Ucap Karin yang entah bohong maupun tidak. Dan Sasukepun percaya saja dengan ucapan Kekasihnya itu.

''Hn, bisakah kita pergi sekarang?'' tanya Sasuke. ''Tentu.'' Ucap Karin menyetujui perkataan Sasuke.

Ketika mereka menyebrang jalan, ada seseorang yang menabrak Sasuke yang mengakibatkan Kalungnya jatuh. Kalungnya berliontin cincin pernikahannya.

'Cih! Pakai jatuh segala. Kalau Kaa-san tau, bisa-bisa Aku dimarahinya.'

Tanpa berpikir panjang dan melihat rambu-rambu lalulintas, Sasuke segera mengambil Kalungnya, dan sayangnya padasaat itu Truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sehingga Sasukepun tak bisa menghindar. ''AAHHKK'' ''Sasuke!''

-o0o-

''Hey, hey! Ada apa itu? Kenapa ramai-ramai sekali?'' Tanya Naruto. ''Mana aku tahu, bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya?'' Ajak Kiba. ''Baiklah ayo! Lagipula aku juga penasaran'' Ucap Ino.

Merekapun mendekati kerumunan orang-orang itu. ''Sasuke?!-Teme?!'' Ucap merka secara serentak.

**Flash Back Off**

''...Jadi begitulah ceritanya.'' Ucap Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

Entah kenapa Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke?

'Kenapa aku selalu menyusahkanmu Sasuke-kun?' Tanya Sakura didalam hati sambil menangis sesenggukkan.

Cklek. /pintu terbuka/

''Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?'' tanya Mikoto.

''Ada kabar buruk, Jantungnya mengalami kebocoran.'' Ucap Dokter yang bernama Tsunade.

''A-apa?! Tapi dia bisa disembuhkan bukan?'' tanay Mikoto. ''Ada, yaitu dengan Transplantasi jantung. Tetapi sayangnya sangat sulit menemukan seseorang yang ingin mendonorkan jantungnya.'' ucap Dokter Tsunade.

'mungkin ini yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Baiklah selama Sasuke-kun bahagia, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya.' ucapku didalam hati.

''Silahkan ambil jantungku'' ucap Sakura dengan tiba-tiba, dan mengagetkan semua orang.

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Sebelumnya maaf ya up datenya ngaret =,=v soalnya modemku habis… dan maaf juga aku gak bisa bikin chapter yang panjang ._.v oh iya gimana menurut kalian chapter ini?  
**

**Thanks buat semuanya. Maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu =,=**

**Mind to RnR again?**


End file.
